Meant To Be
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Since Towens baby girl is due soon, I thought I'd indulge you with a Teddy finding out she's pregnant story! P.S. Arizona makes an appearance! Enjoy and please review! I'd love to hear your feedback. *ONE-SHOT*


"I'm done Owen, we're done."

Her words echoed in her mind, hauntingly and constant just as they had for the last two months. Two months. It had been two months since they...she couldn't even bring words to it. It was painful, too painful. She tried not to think about it most days, but couldn't help herself. Owen was like a drug, she needed to get her fix in everyday or she'd drown in her sorrow, even though he's caused her the most pain.

But he'd also given her great joy, love, affection, happiness, pleasure...pleasure that made her love him even more than she already did. Pleasure that made them both forget to be careful, that allowed them to be reckless and not think about the consequences of their actions.

"Theodora Altman?" A nurse came out in her OBGYN's office to take her in.

Three days earlier...

"Maybe it's stress related? You know? The nausea, headaches, cramping? I know I've dealt with stress related symptoms like that loads of times." Arizona Robbins said to Teddy while catching up via FaceTime.

"I don't know...I haven't really been stressed, exactly." Teddy lied.

"Teddy. I know that look, that tone. You've got something on your mind...and it's nothing simple. What's going on?" Arizona pressed.

Teddy hesitated. Did she really want to share this, even with Arizona, that her best friend had flown half way across the world for her? How he professed his love, slept with her three times, admitted he finally wanted a life with her and then revealed that 24 hours earlier he had screwed his ex-wife? No. It was too humiliating.

"No, no it's nothing...I just-I had this thing...with this guy, and it went bad. I-I don't know..." Teddy trailed off.

"Did you...sleep with him?" Arizona questioned, carefully.

"Yeah." Teddy chocked.

It was then Arizona began to connect the dots finally. She was 99% sure her friend was pregnant.

"Teddy...when was your last period?" Arizona asked.

Teddy didn't even register the question right away and answered casually.

"I don't know, two months ago?" Teddy froze as soon as her answer left her lips.

Arizona just stared sympathetically in the camera with her bright blue eyes into her terrified friends green ones.

"Oh my god..." Teddy began to cry, bringing her hand tightly to her mouth as she sobbed.

"Teddy, sweetie, it's okay!" Arizona encouraged. "You'll have a baby! This is a good thing!"

Teddy didn't know what to think, or say. Have a baby? Simple as that? Sure, she'll have her ex-best friend/lover/now baby daddy's kid and be constantly reminded of that fateful night? Be a single mother? She couldn't.

"I-I can't...be...do this...I-" Teddy yelped between sobs.

Arizona then thought of the gut wrenching option her friend had the right to make.

"Teddy...are you thinking of terminating?" Arizona's face looked pained at the thought.

Teddy didn't answer. In this moment, she honestly didn't know. She didn't know if she wanted to have this baby. Her sobs slowly turned to heavy breathing and low whimpers.

"Teddy, you know I love and support you always but...you have to think rationally about this. This is your baby." Arizona smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"We don't even know if I'm actually pregnant, Arizona. I'm 44-years-old...I tried so many times with Henry and never got pregnant. What are the chances I am now after a one night stand with Ow-" Teddy halted her words.

"Owen?!" Arizona screamed.

Teddy just looked up towards her, saddened by the name. Arizona quickly retracted her reaction.

"Teddy, what the hell happened?" She asked.

Teddy finally broke, and told her friend everything. Every single freaking detail of that amazingly beautiful, painful, heartbreaking night.

"Well, despite how things ended between you two, I'm sure you'll work it out. Especially if you're having his baby." Arizona responded.

"Yeah," Teddy scoffed, sniffing, "I kicked Owen out of my house, barefoot, in the middle of the night and now he's expected to just be there for me and this..." Teddy brought a hand to her stomach, and rubbed it gently.

"I don't know if I can do this Arizona..." Teddy began crying again.

"Well first things first, we need to find out for sure. Go out and get a pregnancy test if you can and call me back as soon as you get home and we'll do it together. Well, the best we can through a cell phone screen." Arizona giggled.

Teddy laughed softly. She was so grateful she had Arizona, if she didn't have someone "with" her through this, she had no idea what she would have done.

About forty five minutes later, Teddy returned home with three different home pregnancy tests. Twenty minutes after returning home, calling Arizona back, chugging two bottles of water, taking a deep breath, peeing on three sticks in a row...she sat on the edge of her bath tub staring into her left hand, phone in the right, utterly shocked.

Positive, plus sign, smiley face.

"Oh crap..." Teddy kept saying over, and over.

"It's okay honey, it's all going to be okay. No matter what happens, this is a good thing! This is your baby, YOUR baby! You're going to be a mommy, Teddy! You've always wanted to be a mom!" Arizona exclaimed.

Teddy smiled.

"I have." Her smile grew bigger. It was finally sinking in, and she was happy.

"Arizona, I'm pregnant!" Teddy gleamed. "I have a baby inside me! A tiny human is growing, in me, right now!" Teddy jumped up.

"You're going to be wonderful," Arizona smiled at her friend with tears in her eyes, "and you and Owen will figure it out. I know you will. He loves you, you love him. Maybe this was meant to be."

After calming down from the nerves and excitement, Teddy fell into a deep sleep that was soon enough interrupted by a bundle of nerves yet again.

Teddy knew she had to see how she and the baby's health was. It was early, she was only about 8 weeks along, if that. But she had to know, she had to see her baby.

She was also scared of miscarrying, based on her age and the fact that this was her first pregnancy. But then again, more women nowadays were having babies in their 40's, even 50's. They'd be just fine, she told herself.

Teddy got an appointment first thing in the morning, in two days. Those two days were like waiting for paint to dry. And then, it was finally here.

"Teddy! I was surprised to get your call," Dr. Jayne Thompson said to her patient while getting her ultrasound equipment ready, "I didn't know you were looking to start a family."

"Well, I wasn't," Teddy began, "I mean, I always wanted a baby, I just, I had kind of given up on it at this point."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," the doctor smiled, "now let's see what we have here."

Dr. Thompson gently glided the transducer into Teddy that would reveal her and Owen's baby for the first time.

"And there it is..." Dr. Thompson pointed to a walnut shaped image on the screen, "Say hello to your baby, Teddy."

Teddy began to cry, happy tears.

"Hi baby..." she whispered.

Dr. Thompson turned up the volume so Teddy could hear the heartbeat. It was so strong, healthy, perfect. Her baby was perfect.

"I can't believe it." Teddy said, unable to take her eyes off the monitor for one second.

"Yep, you have a perfectly healthy 8-week-old baby in there Teddy. Congratulations." Her doctor smiled.

"Thank you."

Teddy was unbelievably happy. She couldn't believe she had this little life growing inside of her. In her wildest dreams she never imagined that after everything that happened with Owen, she'd wind up with a baby. His baby. Maybe Arizona was right, maybe this was meant to be after all. Owen had messed up, but so did she. They both made mistakes. And now? Now maybe they could finally fix them. If not for them, but for this little life they created...


End file.
